Inocencia
by hinatakazami
Summary: Porque ahora estaban juntos y así juntos recorrerían el camino que los llevaría a la sima,Juntos crecerían para dejar a un lado la inocencia.


Hola este es un one shot de esta hermosa pareja, quiero contribuir al SenaxSuzuna XD.

Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata.

Sin mas espero que disfruten de mis locuras.

* * *

><p><strong>Inocencia.<strong>

**por:**

**HinataKazami**.

Suzuna es una chica inteligente.

Suzuna es muy perspicaz.

Suzuna es muy intrépida.

Suzuna tiene una gran habilidad de detectar los sentimientos de los demás.

Pero…y aunque ella no lo notara.

Suzuna es muy _inocente._

Al igual que _el._

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

La porrista oficial de los Deimon Devil Bats miraba entretenida como todos sus amigos se esforzaban al máximo por un sueño en común _La Christmas Bowl_.

Su miraba recorría a cada miembro en ese campo de entrenamiento, admirada de la madurez que se podía apreciar en los rostros de todos, Hiruma se veía igual a cuando ella lo conoció, pero la oji morada podía jurar que _algo_ en él había cambiado, pero no sabía cómo definirlo, los hermanos Huh-Huh ahora eran más _comprometidos_ y cada uno lucia orgulloso de ser llamados "los guardianes de la oscuridad, el triple cañón explosivo" , Monta, el seguía igual de enérgico y bullicioso, aunque Suzuna veía en él la autentica felicidad que le generaba el ser _útil_, ser respetado en un equipo, ser un orgulloso miembro de los Devil Bats, Kurita, el siempre simpático Kurita, en el se podía apreciar el amor que desbordaba por el equipo, por su sueño, por el _de todos._

La peli azul ahora enfoco su vista en el "mini tanque" Komosubi eternamente fiel a su maestro, el pequeño que creció con los Deimon, llegando así a confiar en sí mismo, Yukimitzu, el chico por el que nadie daba un peso ese mismo que se convirtió en el arma dormida de un equipo por el que nuevamente nadie _apostaba nada, _se veía motivado, alegre, _completo, _al saber que el mundo –o Hiruma- tenía un plan para todos.

La mirada de la peli azul se poso ahora en su hermano, al que su sueño se le estaba cumpliendo, Natsuhiko era esa clase de personas que no sabía aprovechar lo que tenia, pero gracias a Kami – O quien sabe- Hiruma si que tenía ese talento y pudo aprovechar las habilidades del rubio para su beneficio – y porque no el del propio Natsuhiko , que no era muy centrado que digamos- Suzuna se sentía orgullosa de decir que era la hermana de Taki Natsuhiko el Tight End de los Deimon Devil Bats, con aquel pensamiento en mente la oji morado sonrió, tomo impulso con un pie y comenzó a rodar en sus patines, hasta que sus ojos capturaron la imagen de _él_, embriagándose con la silueta del chico que le enseño _que todo es posible._

-Sena- susurrando su nombre, Suzuna sintió su corazón acelerarse, sus mejillas sonrojarse, las piernas temblarle junto con el inevitable deseo del que _él la viera._

Pero ¿Por qué?

La oji morado llevo su mano a la altura de su pecho y nuevamente se pregunto ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

-Sena- sus ojos examinaron al as de los Deimon y como por entendimiento divino, Suzuna acepto que todo lo que ella sentía era provocado por nada más y nada menos que Kobayakawa Sena.

Al principio Suzuna pensaba en Sena como un simple chico sin gracia, pero con un corazón que a simple vista se veía era _muy grande_, Sena era y es esa clase de chico que lo da todo por sus amigos, además de no medirse en ayudar a quien lo necesite – siempre y cuando le dieran esos arranques de adrenalina, porque Sena "cuerdo" era otra cosa- a la Taki se le hacia graciosa la forma de ser del chico, pues cuando lo conoció le había parecido un niño, _solo un niño,_ que parecía tenerle miedo al mundo en el que vivía, aunque eso no evito que él le cayera bien, pero no fue hasta que conoció su _secreto_, que su forma de ver al castaño cambio.

El chiquillo asustado e indefenso, _guardaba un secreto_, uno que la haría _apreciar mas a aquel ser._

Eyeshield 21.

El héroe que llego a los Deimon para llevarlos a la gloria, un joven sorprendente, que a muchos les pareció un _salvador_.

Uno que no era otro más que Sena.

Y la primera imagen que tenia de él, esa que supuestamente es la que queda para siempre, se borro al segundo de saber que Sena era el Runnerback de los Deimon, se borro al mismo momento en que su cerebro entendió todo.

Sena era Sena.

Eyeshield era Eyeshield.

Aun sabiendo que Sena se habría podido aprovechar desde un principio de su titulo de Eyeshield 21, para subir su popularidad o para ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros y evitar así que se aprovecharan de él, no lo hizo, nunca intento sacar provecho de eso, nunca lo hizo, aun sabiendo que ganaba más diciéndolo que ocultándolo, además aunque Hiruma lo hubiera amenazado obligándolo a mantener su identidad en secreto, eso no era impedimento pues Sena hubiera podido hacer oídos sordos y sacar ventaja – si tuviera el valor claro está- pero volvemos a lo mismo no lo hizo.

Conociendo todo eso, Suzuna no pudo más que quedar impresionada por la clase de persona que era Sena.

Y el tiempo hizo lo demás.

Todo lo que vivieron juntos, la ocasión en la que por primera vez conoció la mirada de Eyeshield 21 – sin saber aun que se trataba de Sena- el reencuentro en América, la emoción compartida en cada partido, las lagrimas de tristeza ante la derrota contra los Seibu Wild Gunmans, la felicidad ante una nueva oportunidad frente a los Bando Spiders, la alegría que su corazón sintió al ser la _primera_ –honor que ni Mamori tuvo- en animar a Sena, ya no como Eyeshield 21 si no como Kobayakawa Sena la _estrella _de los Devil Bats.

La peli azul salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Hiruma arremetía al cielo con una lluvia de balas, avisando a todos que el entrenamiento llegaba hasta ahí.

Suzuna miro como Mamori se acercaba a Sena para entregarle una toalla y un termo con agua, el castaño por su parte le sonrió agradecido, ganándose una mirada _maternal_ por parte de la oji celeste , la chica suspiro , mejor y dejaba de pensar en idioteces sin sentido y aprovechaba el tiempo en ayudar a su _amiga._

…_**..**_

…**..**

…

Otro día mas, otro día que Suzuna salía del instituto directo al de Deimon, a ver como siempre el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol americano, a ver a su hermano, a Mamori y por supuesto a_ Sena._

-Sena- sintiéndose estúpida por las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando con tan solo mencionar el nombre del castaño, Suzuna sacudió su cabeza en negación, preguntándose cómo había sido tan _tonta _, para no darse cuenta que _se había enamorado de él._

- Y ahora ¿Qué hare?- suspirando la peli azul siguió su camino prometiéndose a sí misma, comportarse como si nada pasara.

_Como si no supiera que está enamorada de él._

-Malditos mocosos, el partido contra los Hakushuu Dinosaur está a la vuelta de la esquina así que no estén perdiendo el tiempo- con una lluvia de balas los chicos obedecieron lo dicho por el demonio rubio, Suzuna sonrió, siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que ella llegaba era recibida por el olor a _pólvora y miedo_ que se percibía en el aire.

-Mamo-nee- acercándose a la Anezaki, que al escuchar su nombre volteo – en que puedo ayudarte- sonriendo la oji morado se tomo sus manos tras su espalda y coloco su pie derecho en punta, imagen que no solo Mamori estaba viendo, unos ojos cafés quedaron prendados ante lo visto, Suzuna se veía realmente _linda _en aquella posición, su corto cabello meciéndose junto a su camisa blanca y falda azul por el viento, esa extraña pero llamativa afición de la chica por andar en patines, la hacían ver más especial ante sus ojos, sin duda Suzuna Taki era una_ mujer _ hermosa.

-Jodido enano- salido de quien sabe dónde y pegándole un susto de muerte a Sena, Hiruma apuntaba a la cabeza del chico con lo que al parecer era una nueva arma de colección – a entrenar- y Sena no perdió tiempo, corriendo como solo él es _capaz_ de hacerlo, el joven siguió con su entrenamiento, mientras Hiruma se erguía, apoyando su arma en su hombro, sus ojos fijos en la misma imagen en la que Sena se había quedado _embobado._

-Kekekeke maldito mocoso y sus malditas hormonas- el rubio se dio vuelta, para continuar atormentando a sus compañeros, ya después se encargaría de _amargarle _ la vida a _su jodida manager._

…

-Hermanita mía ya nos vamos- dando vuelta cual tronco Taki se despidió de todos, la práctica de ese día ya había acabado y era hora de descansar.

-Adelántate tu, yo tengo cosas que hacer- la pequeña Taki tuvo toda una tarde para pensar y llego a una conclusión, era _hora de dejar de ser niña._

-Matte ne minna- despidiéndose con mano en alto la hermosa oji morado rodo hasta los camerinos de los Deimon, al no ver a Mamori allí, pensó en buscarla en el campo de entrenamiento, que de seguro estaba arreglando, sonriendo abrió la puerta para encaminarse a ese lugar topándose con un obstáculo – y que obstáculo- que le impidió lograr su objetivo.

-Sena- el castaño se sonrojo al estar de frente con la chica, así que como auto reacción se hecho para atrás- ¿no te has ido?- tan normal como siempre Suzuna le hablaba como si no _sintiera _nada por él.

-N-no, quería esperar a Mamori-neechan pero- Sena agacho la mirada y a Suzuna se le llego a pasar por la cabeza que el chico estaba _triste_ por no estar con la oji celeste, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, la chica sintió como si la hubieran bañado con agua helada- ella tiene cosas que hacer.

- Espérala- obligándose a sonreír, Suzuna animaba a su_ amigo_, si lo que él quería era estar con la peli rosa, pues ella no era nadie para meterse en el medio- si lo que quieres es esta con ella pues espérala –

-Eh- abriendo los ojos más de lo humanamente normal, Sena miraba a Suzuna sin entender, pero la chica no le dio tiempo de nada, se dio vuelta, alejándose a toda velocidad en sus patines.

Era una _tonta._

Tonta, tonta, tonta, había pensado en quedarse para hablar con Mamori y contarle lo que en verdad sentía por Sena, con la esperanza de que su amiga la ayudara a decírselo al castaño pero… ¡oh sorpresa! Ahora resultaba que el _chiquillo_ ese quería estar con otra, no con ella y lo que más doloroso le resultaba era saber que frente a Mamori ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

-Suzuna espera-de un momento a otro la oji morado ya tenía frente a ella a el Kobayakawa, el chico se había dado cuenta que tal vez Suzuna había malinterpretado las cosas y se estaba haciendo una idea equivocada de él y Mamori y no, el no podía permitir eso – déjame explicarte-

- Uh Sena tu no me debes ninguna explicación- forzándose a sonreír, la peli azul clavo sus ojos en los cafés de él.

-Y-yo- sonrojándose por la imagen ante él, el chico intento sacar el habla.

-No- negando con la cabeza Suzuna se dio la vuelta- me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos por Mamo-nee, mucha suerte- y nuevamente Sena se quedo de una sola pieza, ¿sentimientos? Eh , pero si el siempre ha sabido lo que siente hacia Mamori, lo que si lo tenía verdaderamente confundido, era lo que esa chica que se alejaba como en cámara lenta de él _le hacía sentir._

-No te vayas- y nuevamente Sena evitaba la huida de la Taki, esta vez le tomo la muñeca, aun dándole la espalda, Suzuna trataba inútilmente de zafarse del agarre, si continuaba así se iba a echar a llorar como si estuviera en un partido.

-suéltame-

-No, Mamori es como mi hermana- Sena no sabía muy bien a ciencia cierta por que le estaba contando todo eso a Suzuna, pero decidió no pensar en ello y dedicarse a hablar- para mi ella es muy importante y la quiero-

-Pero te veías triste hoy cuando…-Suzuna se decidió por dar la vuelta y enfrentar la amable mirada del Runnerback.

-eso fue porque hace mucho que Riku, Mamori-neechan y yo no salíamos así que queríamos ir a tomar un helado, pero ella no puede- la sinceridad brillo en las orbes del joven, asiendo sentir a Suzuna como una estúpida, viendo que el aun la mantenía tomada de la mano, ella se soltó de golpe.

-Y-yo- sin saber que decir la oji morada mirada a todas partes _nerviosa_, ya la había embarrado al comportarse como una _loca celosa_, así que respirando hondo se dispuso a soltar todo de una vez- t-tu me gustas- agachando la cabeza, la chica espero por la respuesta de Sena.

-….

-…

-…

Pero nada, Sena se había quedado literalmente de piedra, preguntándose si realmente había escuchado _eso_, o había sido solo una fantasía, porque si, èl fantaseaba con las palabras que acababa de escuchar, la oji morado al verlo en su mundo pensó en darse la vuelta e irse, porque al parecer la idea de _ellos_ dos _juntos_ no le gustaba mucho que digamos, algo en su interior le dijo que _mejor_ y se hubiera quedado _callada._

-Sena- adelantando un pie la chica se propuso darse vuelta y marcharse- no te preocupes creo que es mejor que olvides todo lo que te di….-

-¡Tu también me gustas!- y Suzuna volvió a su puesto sorprendida, Kobayakawa Sena se veía realmente avergonzado pero feliz de revelar _eso_ que al igual que Suzuna los mantenía despiertos por horas.

-Ahh- la peli azul sonrió e intuyendo que Sena no se iba a mover de ahí, ya que se encontraba como paralizado, decidió que ella nuevamente daría la iniciativa, acercándose al chico, puso sus manos en el pecho de él, acerco sus labios a los del chico y los roso, esperando la reacción de Sena, que bueno estaba sintiendo cosas, que para un chico de su edad era _normal_ sentir.

-Suzuna- susurrando el nombre de la chica, el castaño en automático coloco las manos en la delgada cintura de la muchacha, que respingo al sentir el sutil acercamiento, además el fresco aliento de Sena estaba haciendo que las miles de mariposas en su estomago revolotearan _encantadas_ – arigatou- y sin saber porque Sena le daba las gracias, Suzuna decidió olvidarse de todo y unir totalmente sus labios con los del _primer amor de su vida,_ en lo que se convertiría en el primer beso de ambos.

Un contacto totalmente inocente, entre dos corazones que encontraron un camino en los ojos del otro.

-Te quiero Sena- abrazándose al chico la oji morado no cavia de tanta dicha, ahora sí, daría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para animar a Sena, para ser su apoyo, cuando él lo necesitara, porque todo lo que deseaba era que Sena fuera _feliz._

-Y yo a ti- el muchacho la envolvió en un tierno abrazo, ya habría tiempo después para besos apasionados y caricias _envolventes_, ahora solo quería sentir a la pequeña Taki en sus brazos, prometiéndose a si mismo volverse más fuerte _por él, para ella, _para protegerla, jurándose a sí mismo que cuando Suzuna llorara, lo haría por felicidad, por verlo triunfar, el se encargaría de hacer sus sueños y los de ella realidad.

Porque ahora estaban juntos y así juntos recorrerían el camino que los llevarían a la sima.

Juntos crecerían para dejar a un lado la _inocencia._

* * *

><p>Bueno y eso seria todo, espero fuera de su agrado y no los haya hecho perder su tiempo jejejejeje.<p>

Si alguien llego hasta aqui ¿Me dejaria un Reviews? son gratis.

Hasta otra ocasion.

Se despide.

HinataKazami._  
><em>


End file.
